Toothpicks are generally provided as single items, or in containers holding a plurality of separate toothpicks. They may be of wood or synthetic plastics. It is not generally practical for an individual to carry single toothpicks in their pockets, purse, handbag, etc. The toothpicks are easily lost, readily broken, and it is not very hygienic. Furthermore, the containers for holding a plurality of toothpicks are not generally designed for personal use, but rather for offering toothpicks for use in public places, such as restaurants.
It is important that toothpicks, and especially the pick end or ends, be protected from damage. Further, where a plurality of picks are provided in a container or holder it is important that each pick be securely retained and protected in the container or holder until it is required.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide toothpicks in a toothpick holder which provides a convenient personal package and which protects the toothpicks from damage, and/or which reduces or overcomes some of the above mentioned problems, or at least which provides the public with a useful alternative.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.